Touch screens are widely used for inputting data in a variety of electronic devices including hand-held devices such as mobile phones and cameras. In prior art touch screen applications, a touch screen sensor panel is disposed over or under a display and the sensor panel is used predominately for indicating a touch, possibly the location of the touch, and/or the force of the touch. Higher level functionality is not typically tied to the touch screen device.